guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:M.mendel/navbox
Both of these look exactly the same to me, all-white and no bullets. I use IE7 on XP on the classic wiki skin (Monobook?). RoseOfKali 21:24, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :They're identical on IE7 on Vista on Monaco too. Clearly the important factor is IE7. But we already knew that was goofed with wikia. 21:30, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well, known bug or not, we should try to tailor to IE7 anyway, since it's likely the most used browser by the general wiki userbase. RoseOfKali 21:34, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::Have you two copied my css? If not, you need to see the screenshot. --◄mendel► 22:05, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I saw the screenshot. The thing is, nobody should have to use any kind of CSS. I still don't know hardly anything about it, and frankly, don't care to learn, because I don't feel like I will ever need it. Maybe I missed some part of discussion about this thing, as it's going on in many places, but I still insist that nobody should have to do anything to see things "right" other than open up the wiki page in an updated browser. RoseOfKali 07:57, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh, and the new "no CSS" looks the same as the other two, as in white/no bullets, and as you already know, I don't like the "all-white" idea. RoseOfKali 08:02, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Rose, you don't have to tinker with any CSS now, just look at the screenshots linked on the community portal talk. When the css is finalized, it will be added to the site css, so the navbox will look the same to everybody. The "no CSS" is what it will look like to somebody who uses a browser that doesn't do CSS for some reason, and that is why all of these tables look like that to you now, because you don't have the css active on your account. This will change when the design is final, and the tables will then look like one of the tables on the screenshot to you, without you having to do a thing. We now have the opportunity to decide which one that shall be, and when we decide upon the blue one, I'm going to use my own personal css to make it display the second version (with the gray title bar, that now has the navbox2 on it) to me personally, because I've basically given up on a compromise since you lot seem to be unwilling to drop the color for shades of gray. --◄mendel► 13:19, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I commented on the community portal first. Now I understand a bit more what you want the final result to be. As far as color goes, I don't care if it's blue, gray, or fuchsia pink, as long as it's not white. That gray that you have in the screenshots I didn't even notice at first, I had to tilt my monitor to see what gray you were talking about. Maybe your graphics settings or your monitor itself display it with more contrast, but it was pretty much white for me, like it wasn't there, really. If you pick a gray that contrasts the white about as much as the current blue, it's fine, the color doesn't matter, the contrast does. RoseOfKali 20:30, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Rose, could you do me a favor and have a look at User:M.mendel/Colors‎ (and post what you se on its talkpage)? It helps me put your criticism into perspective. --◄mendel► 21:45, 18 January 2009 (UTC)